A Total Eclipse of the Heart
by how I live now
Summary: A songfic around one of my favourite songs, Total Eclipse of th Heart, it's short and sweet an ships Draco/Ginny, even though it's not that clear. Book 7 disregarded and Charcter Death.


Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round

_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round_

_Every now and then I get a little bit tired to listening to the sound of my tears_

_Every now and then I get a little bit nervous about how fast the years have gone by_

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and I see the look in your eyes_

_Every now and then I fall apart._

They weren't sure how it happened. It just did. One night, they were both lonely and scared, she because of Harry, he because of the Dark Lord, and they fell into each other's arms.

No-one knew but them. They were sure of it. It was an utter secret; for their eyes only. But they were happy. During the day; sneaked glances, knowing smiles, suggestive looks and by night; secret meetings, stolen kisses and just being together.

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever._

But their world was soon to be shattered, and all because she saw it. A silly little tattoo, one silly little mistake. And by the look in her eye, he could tell she was going to cry. So he told her. He told her everything, and she loved him for it. He was so honest and truthful; he couldn't be one of them. But she understood. He had to do it, and even if she hadn't, she loved him and he loved her. They couldn't let go.

_And we'll only be making it right_

_Coz we'll never be wrong_

_Together we can take it to the end of the night_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_I don't know what to do, and I'm always in the dark…_

It was wrong, and yet it felt so right. She was complete when she was with him; she couldn't be without him. She was his everything, and he hers. Light and Dark didn't matter when they were together. There was only perfection. They grew so close, seeing more and more of each other, falling into each others arms and into broom closets during daylight hours such was their need to be complete again.

.I really need you tonight

Forever's gonna start tonight

Forever's gonna start tonight.

Then it ended. The Dark Lord attacked the school. He and the Dark fought the Light, and the two lovers found themselves fighting on different sides. She killing his family, and he hers. This wasn't how it was meant to be, and they knew it. It made them angry; to think that the ones they loved were being killed by the one they thought they knew better than any other. That gave them fire, and a want to fight. Until they suddenly found themselves facing each other.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time the was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark_

_Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart._

Their eyes met, and the echo of every night they had spent together doused the fire that burned inside them. It was replaced by a passion so severe, it choked them. He needed to hold her, and she to be held. Their wands fell to the floor, and they embraced then kissed so fiercely, the world stopped turning and it was only them; she and him, and there was no war, only peace and love and harmony.

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_

_Coz we'll never be wrong_

_Together we can take it to the end of the night_

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight._

But then he broke away. She opened her eyes to look at him, and saw his face contorted with pain. And as her hearing returned, she heard him screaming in a way that sounded so close to death, it was almost begging for it. She couldn't look at him; it hurt her too much, so she averted her weeping eyes and shrieking mouth to turn her back. And her gaze fell upon the curse's caster. The Dark Lord's merciless eyes were glowing red with a terrifying kind of enjoyment. His wand was held steady and his evil mouth was screaming the words of an Unforgivable Curse. Her lover was dying at his hand, and she felt the fire returning to her soul. She wanted to hurt this man so badly, that all her other senses were clouded. She reached for her wand on the floor, without taking her eyes off Him, and raised the little wooden stick that could end everything. She shrieked the words of a spell she never thought she'd ever have to use.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart._

The Dark Lord fell, like marionette with its strings cut, as did her lover. She ran over to him, tears running down her cheeks just as they had done before. She dropped down at his side, crying his name.

_There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart._

His eyes flickered open, and he could only see her. Blood dripped out of his open mouth and he knew he wasn't long for this world. He could barely lift his head to kiss her, once on her tear-stained cheek. No matter how much she said she loved him, he knew he could not linger. He loved her so much and leaving her was going to be the hardest thing he had ever had to do. Harder than killing, harder than serving the Dark Lord, harder even than telling her the truth; about telling her what he was. The pain threatened to consume him, but he kept it at bay, just long enough to say goodbye. She protested and held him for all she was worth but even she knew she had to let him go. The curse had been left on for too long. He choked, coughing up blood. His beautiful grey eyes flickered, the lights behind them fading so fast.

_Once upon a time the was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark_

_Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart._

She shook her head gently, he wasn't going to leave her, he couldn't. Not now. Not like this. But he had to. They had no other choice. Just as death struck for what felt like the millionth time that night, he spoke. '_Turn around bright eyes_…' Then he was gone.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart_

_Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart_

_A total eclipse of the heart._


End file.
